


So Soon

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [78]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If one person can't have him, no one else can.<br/>(Written last year)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Soon

 

When it all began on July 23rd, 2010, Harry never expected this. The fame, the fans, and everything else that came as a package deal.

  But mostly, he didn't see  _him_  coming at all. 

  It was just a phase, they said. He'll go away once you find an anchor.

  Maybe it was the way he walked straight into 16-year-old Harry's heart, maybe it was the first time they shared a kiss at the XFactor backstage, right after their first live show. 

  Maybe they were meant to be.

  As the secret relationship progressed, Harry started to notice a few things.

  Like how Zayn's normally amber-brown eyes would darken to a shade close to dark chocolate whenever he got touchy with Louis, starting the whole "Larry Stylinson". Or how he was drunk at a party with the fellow contestants and Niall and he started to fake snogging and Zayn stared Niall down into backing off.

  In eight short months, Harry found himself with Zayn on his knees, ready to give him their promise rings but he turned him down, saying he wasn't ready for this leap in their relationship. He left Zayn heartbroken and went straight to Louis' house, telling the entire story of their secret love affair.

  Eventually, after two broken hearts and the time for their debut album, Harry went back to Zayn's house and they kissed, shared words of love and went on with their secret. 

  The single "What Makes You Beautiful" was an instant hit on all the British radios, much to Harry's surprise. He thought it was too bubblegum pop song-y.

 

_-_

 

  Zayn was afraid because of his religion.

  "I'm Muslim, Harry. When my father finds out, he won't be happy.  _They_  won't be happy. Do you not know homosexuality is a sin to my religion?" He had often argued everytime Harry said they should come out as a couple. 

  By the time the tour started, the management was not entirely happy with the concept of Larry but thought it was a good excuse to hide Zarry since they found out about the little secret when a paparazzo threatened to release the picture of a drunk Zayn kissing Harry a little too fondly on the neck, nibbling on it, actually.

  During live concerts, Zayn had to satisfy himself with Harry grabbing his dick through the thin layers of denim and cotton but at night, it was all him; his lips attacking Harry's neck as he squirmed and mewled from the pleasurable pain, his hands all over the younger lad's body as they roamed free. And it was definitely his heart that poured out the love as they made love for the first time after their last tour for UAN album.

 

_-_

  All the lads of One Direction were thrilled about their sucess with the Up All Night album sale and the concert venue so it was not a surprise when they started recording the sophomore album, geting to meet with the well-known songwriters to write  _with_  them. 

  Zayn wasn't happy with the fact that he got Perrie, a gorgeous girl from Little Mix, was assigned to be his supposed girlfriend.

  "We can't have gay members, Malik," one of the douche bags from the management had told him last time he told them he wanted to be out free with Harry. "It won't look goo to the media."

  "Fuck you and the media, you all know Harry will always be my one true love," he'd flicked his cigarette ash in the man's direction and stormed off the room, a startled Harry following hot on his heels.

  Zayn wrote the song "Last First Kiss" with the writers and Liam and Louis, which was undisputably the favourite song from the album.

  The summer's passed by and the single "Live While We're Young" came out and it got overwhelming attention from the media and their fans. It was decribed as a more mature song, a song that's more fit for older fans.

  Soon, they all were trapped inside a tent for shooting the music video, which Harry didn't mind at all. After the two days of filming, he dragged - not really - Zayn into the most desserted one and made hot love, only to be interrupted by Louis jumping out of the haystack. Luckily, Zayn and Harry only got teased for five weeks before Liam pulls his reins in on his new boyfriend.

  Weeks pass by and the Take Me Home album get released, instantly ranking number one in 73 countries. Zayn and Harry hardly have anytime for being together with each other but they manage, smiling at the cameras whenever they're bombarded with questions and endless waves of paparazzi photographing their every movement.

  It was right around then Zayn asked Harry to move in together and Harry says yes, moving into the mansion Zayn bought earlier that year.

  The tour starts but nothing ever goes in favour of the ordealed couple. The management wanted Harry to have a fake girlfriend - a beard, the fans named it - and it was none other than Taylor Swift. Being Ed's best mate, Harry didn't like the idea of "dating" his best friend in the music industry.

 

 

-

 

The fight between Zayn and Harry frequented, mostly revolving around the fact that Taylor and Harry were forced to kiss at the New Years thing at the Time Square, millions of photos floating around.

  "Why can't you say no for once? It's  _our_  fucking lives, and  _our_  love they're trying to ruin!" Zayn'd yelled at Harry, his hands wrapped around his lover's neck loosely. "Why can't you fight for what's rightfully ours?"

  "Because we're puppets of the management. Why can't you understand that?" Harry had feebly attempted to pry the fingers off, tears prickling his eyes. "You're too selfish for your own good and can't see straight, being impaired by the love you feel for me. If you  _truly_  want us to work, surely you know we have to play with the marionette?"

  That was the last straw for their fragile, broken relationship. Harry packed his stuff and left Zayn's house without a word, tears spilling down his pale cheekbones.

  The tour went on, despite the fact that Zayn and Harry looked like they wanted to murder each other. It was Niall who decided - by Liam and Louis - to become the bridge between their mutual hatred for each other.

  February came and Harry turned 19. Niall was at the party and they were more than slightly buzzed with the alcohol. Ignoring the caterwauls from the Grimmy, Harry took Niall to a small room and started snogging the Irishman.

  That was when Zayn came into the room with red tulips  **(A/N Red tulips mean eternal love)** , greeted by the scene of Harry's skinny jeans halfway down, Niall's hair mussed and his shirt torn open.

  Harry got up to explain himself but Zayn left, throwing the flowers onto the ground.

  Harry picked up the flowers and saw the note and a small ring - the same silver ring he was given two years ago for the promise.

 

 

-

  Zayn returns to his house that night with his twice-broken heart, his face buried into his hands as he weeped silently when he heard someone opening the door using the spare key he hid in the orchid flower pot outside his front door.

  It was Harry, and he had a glittering round object twirling in his hand.

  "Yes, Zayn," the curly haired boy walked up to the darker skinned lad, his own eyes prickled with unshed tears. "I accept this and I love you, Zayn Javadd Malik. I just want to be yours, only yours. I was a dick to snog Niall but the truth of a matter is, replacing you is never going to happen."

  Harry knelt down on his knees and pulled out a royal blue velvet box, opening it, two simple gold bands with a single black diamond on the centre of each rings.

  "Will you do me the honours of marrying me, Zayn?"

  Tears were exchanged as Zayn shouted his yes, pulling Harry up to his feet and kissed each other with fumbling touches. They didn't make it to the bedroom as the clothes flew by, naked on the couch with Harry on the bottom, Zayn's delicious body draped over his.

  "I love you." Zayn told Harry repeatedly as their bodies collided with one another with unforgetable passion. "You're the only light in my shadow-embraced life."

 

 

-

 

  The relationship didn't end just there. Zayn and Harry began to do more couple-y stuff in the public, and by public, they meant their shows.

  Harry put on a candy thong in one concert, which Zayn took pleasure in taking the  _candy_  from in front of thousands of fans. The music videos weren't that much of a deal since they screamed out "Zarry is real".

  Millions of screaming fans later, Zayn was out hunting for tuxedo for the wedding. They already rented a small cathedral in Italy - which still cost about 30,000 pounds - for the big matrimony. Louis's been hinting that Harry got himself a dark teal bowtie, which Zayn had no doubt of.

  May of 2013 came and it was the time for the wedding. Only the immediate families were invited, plus the members. Liam sang a song by The Script - Niall's choice -  and they sealed their love with a kiss.

  Their honeymoon was set in a Caribbean islet, where only coconut trees and few dozen species of monkeys reside. They made love at the beach, near the waterfall (okay, maybe  _in_  the waterfall since the water was only waist-deep) and anywhere else they could think of.

  They came back around June, and things didn't really get better.

 

-

  Niall was the casualty all along. He wanted Harry all to himself but Zayn swooped in and snatched the boy he only sought after. At the wedding reception, Niall told the newlyweds of his happiness for the couple but what he really wanted was see his Harry happy with  _him._

  The love he felt for Harry was something astrological, something he couldn't comprehend himself. Maybe it was the way he touched his heart like no one else.

  At the birthday party, after the breakup, Niall finally saw his chance but that was robbed from him, chosen second to Zayn yet again.

 

 

 


End file.
